Live and Let Die
by WindyStars4always124
Summary: 10 songs, 10 little rambles. SoulxMaka


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (SoulxMaka)

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

And this is my first attempt at something like this so don't flame me too much. Well here goes.

* * *

I. Can't Stand Loosing You-The police Soul watched quietly as Maka slept on the couch her hair splayed out behind her. Her chest rising slightly as she took in soft Breaths. Reaching out so that his hand was just above her face he stopped. The pit of his stomach felt queasy like what he was about to do was something that he just shouldn't do, but he took the plunge anyways; after all he was just cool like that. Not caring if he stole her from her sleep, he reached out and brushed a piece of hair from her face.  
The Blond took in a deep sigh at the feel of Soul's warm calloused fingers on her face. opening her eyes she smiled sleepily at him, whispering a soft greeting that sent shivers up his spine, "Morning Soul. Was all she said, and he was already lost in her deep green eyes.

2. The voice-The moody Blues It was that black abyss again; the cold fingers of insanity pulling at him like he was a marionette. Around him air seemed toxic like breathing in polluted air; and to make it worse he was alone; all by himself in this terrible nightmare. Something bright shattered the room and the black changed to the bright luminesance of his bedroom, and all he could see was the bright face of his meister, a look of concern hovering in her eyes.  
"Soul, wake up." She insisted as she stared at him quietly from the side of the bed; her hand entwined with his.

It was just a dream. For a moment Soul let the cold shivers travel up his spine before he leaned forward and encased her in a hug.

"Don't leave me alone." Was all he said as they sat there alone together the soft hues of red coloring themselves in the room as the sun rose behind the thin windows glass. "Don't ever leave me alone again."

3. Soho-Al-stewart Walking along the wet cobblestones Maka felt the irrepressible shiver of iciness travel across her pale skin. Yes it was raining and the thin fabric of her dress left her feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the passerby's. Pinching the fabric between her fingers nervously, Maka wished that she hadn't forgotten her umbrella at home. Right then the warm feel of a hand gripped her shoulder and twisted her around into a tight embrace. "Silly, aren't you cold?" The deep voice asked.  
At one the hot feel of a blush spread across her face as Soul took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shivering figure. "Thanks," was all she could mutter before he leaned over and captured her in a warm kiss. It was weird, but surprisingly she didn't feel at all cold anymore.

4. Birmingham Blues- Electric Light Orchestra "Soul come here!" Maka said enjoying the feel of the cool mud slide underneath her fingers. "You have to try this." There was an annoyed mutter from the living room and then Soul popped his head in. "What?" Walking over he found his meister sculpting thick soupy looking mud into what looked like a pot. He gave an annoyed grunt and made a move to leave the room but Maka's silent stare pulled him back; he was in no mood for their daily 'Maka Chop'. Pulling up a chair he sat by her, watching silently as she went about busying herself. "Here try." She muttered, annoyed by his inability to join in on the fun. Grabbing his hand she put it onto the cool mud. At first it the feeling and texture seemed weird but then realizing it wasn't all that bad Soul leaned in and wrapped his other arm around Maka so that both of their hands were shaping the mud. Soul laughed lightly on Maka's neck and she giggled at the tickle of its warmth. "Wow," Soul said taking in the slender dip of her neck and the smell of her vanilla shampoo "This really isn't all that bad."

5. Lady '95-Styx She'd changed a lot. It'd been about 3 years from the release of insanity and Maka had grown to be more then he'd ever thought. Even though he hated to admit it she was becoming more and more attractive every time he looked at her and it didn't help that night when she walked out of her room in a tight fitting strapless dress that fell around her shape showing off all of her curves. It's light green color matching the light of her eyes, which almost seemed to scream 'sexy.' That night at the party as she walked across the dance floor towards him he couldn't help but smile, and when she asked him to dance, there was no doubt in his mind as the word 'yes" left his mouth.

6. The sad cafИ-the eagles 'This is...' Maka couldn't finish her thought as the music began playing, the floor glowing under the soft hue of lights. Soul was standing there on the floor smiling lightly as she glided past the curtain. It was just like the last time she'd been allowed in his soul, but now the demon was gone. "Soul...?" She asked lightly "What am I doing in..."

"Shh"He said quietly offering his hand to her, capturing her waist with his hand as she accepted. For a moment it was silent as they danced to the gentle music Soul's eyes never leaving her own. His hand holding her's tightly as they danced across the floor in swaying movements. The soft feathery feel his breath on her face entrancing her. She didn't know why she was here, but for some reason she wished she'd never have to leave.

7. The Whale- Electric Light Orchestra shifting under the gaze of her partner, she realized with discomfort that he wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying. Although, it might have been since she was clothed in only a towel and her hair was full of the suds her shampoo had left behind.  
"Soul, please can you fix the shower? I can't get it to work, it just you know..." Her voice got quieter and she had to turn around to keep Soul from seeing that blush that had blossomed on her face. There was a moment of silence and finally she felt her partner breeze past into the bathroom. It didn't take long before he appeared again, a light red coloring on his face as well. "Kay,"He muttered his voice deep and wavered "It's fixed." And even though the rest of the night was met in silence Maka couldn't help but remember that even after he'd fixed the shower he hadn't stopped staring at her, maybe there was still soap caught somewhere?

8. Brain Damage-Pink Floyd "Okay fine, I will!" the boy shouted angrily his crimson eyes glimmering threateningly under his white bangs. He couldn't help that Blair was always doing things like that. As if to prove his point further he slammed the door closed. But still, even with a door he could hear her voice calling him names, some of which made his glower darken even more. He couldn't take it anymore. Opening the door again he turned his face towards his meister "You know what, we wouldn't be having this problem if you weren't so damn jealous!!" It went quiet after that, Maka's face white and blank; oh geeze what had he just said? What happened next though was even more unexpected and Soul couldn't believe his ears┘It was so quiet he almost didn't catch it. "What if I am?" Yep, defiantly bad hearing.

9. New year's day-U2 Damn, there was no chance for Black Star, never had been, so he didn't worry. On the other hand Kidd┘.Soul felt his fist clench and unclench under the table; no now wasn't the time to be jealous. Forcefully smirking Soul, got up from the table mumbling about having to grab a drink of water, and escaped into the kitchen. He was 18 for god's sake and yet still, seeing Maka flirt with that stupid Shinigami made his blood boil. Giving a sigh Soul pulled out a glass from the cupboard and began filling it with water; watching as the water bubbled out of the faucet. "What's with the long face?" A mocking voice asked from behind. It was Maka. Soul didn't turn and just watched as the water spilled over the rim of the glass. "Well?" The next thing she knew the clink of glass was heard and she found herself trapped in a kiss as Soul wrapped his arms around her waist. When they broke apart both were breathing deeply but Soul managed to say something before he picked up the glass. By the time she was able to comprehend it, he was already gone. Leaving a blushing Maka and the words; "stop flirting with him┘your mine," hovering in the room.

10. Time passages-Al-Stewart It was quiet outside and the grass was blowing in the breeze. Maka, thinking to spend time reading her book had accidentally fallen asleep on the grass with the book lying over her face.  
"Hey, bookworm wake up." Nothing happened. "Augh, why couldn't you just fall asleep inside. It's going to rain!" Prodding his meisters forehead he gave up with a disgruntled grunt and bent over to pick her up. Holding her thin form in his arms felt strange as he carried her to their apartment. At one point she even turned her head until it was resting softly against the skin of his arm and wrapped her arms around his waist, so when he made it inside it was difficult to detach her frame from his own. How was he going to explain this when she woke up? 'Oh well' he thought, sitting on the couch with Maka sitting in his lap, it was well worth it.

* * *

Please leave a reveiw and some comment's thanks!


End file.
